Nights will keep our secrets
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: In the darkness, they don't have to fear anything. In the darkness, they can simply... be. Malik Ishtar. Kisara. Thief King Bakura.


**A/N: **Written for _YGO Rare Pair _community over at _LiveJournal_ for a request/exchange mini-marathon which has been extended until April 15. The prompt was _Jasmineshipping (Malik Ishtar x Kisara x Thief King Bakura); In the dark_. I am a rather depressing fellow. No matter what the prompt, angst and sex will always worm their way into my writing, orz.

Also I vote for having (at least) three slots for characters in the submission form. Otherwise it's just not fair. Some stories can be centered around one character, some - around three, but when there are only two options to pick... Slightly bitter author is slightly bitter, orz. =/

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi and all associated companies are the rightful owners of the Yuugiou! franchise and I claim no association with any of them. No copyright infringement intended with this and no money is being made from this. Please support the creator by purchasing the official releases.

**Warnings:** mild sexual hints.

* * *

><p><strong>Nights will keep our secrets<strong>

In the darkness, she can pretend. She doesn't have to look at who is in front of her, next to her, behind her; all she can do is feel and listen. She doesn't have to close her eyes when it's dark, doesn't need to squeeze her eyelids shut tightly to imagine that those hands belong to somebody else, that the breath next to her ear and on her skin belongs to somebody else; that she _belongs_ to somebody else. A voice at the back of her mind whispers that she wasn't meant to be elsewhere, that this is her place, that she _fits_. And before long she realises that the voice doesn't speak inside of her mind, but rather in her ear, and that the hands stroking her hair are warm and welcome and they make her feel safe in ways she has never felt in her life of running and hiding, and being scorned.

He has stolen her away from everything she knew and feared, and sometimes she thinks that she should feel like a precious trophy locked away from the eyes of everyone, but it no longer bothers her. No curse is too strong or too terrible, no tomb is too secure or impregnable before the lord of the thieves, and no power – otherworldly or regal – could keep him away from what he has desired. In his arms, Kisara fears nothing.

Malik is shy to approach her and always treats her with care to which she isn't used, but he, too, looks so out of sync with this world that she responds with the same. It must be hard for him, she reasons with herself quietly, to be torn out of his time and get thrown back in time to where the tomb keeper clan began. It must be startling to watch the ancestors who swore their fidelity to a Pharaoh whom he has always loathed.

Her touch is light on Malik's cheek and her smile is even lighter, as he takes her hand and puts it lower – above his heart. His response smile is slightly crooked when he leans forward to rest his forehead against hers. Somehow they don't need words to understand each other, and when Malik kisses her slowly, she leans into him and lets her hands wander along his chest. Kisara closes her eyes, ready to see the image of someone else appear in her mind's eye and sees... darkness. Malik's touches are slow and deliberate and she is so aware of the fact that it's him that a startled gasp passes her lips. He slows down to make sure she's okay, but Kisara can only shake her head. The realisation that she belongs here and not where she had wanted to hurts, and at the same time it doesn't.

When Bakura joins them, Kisara is already down on her bed-rug with her skirt hiked up high. Bakura's hands are rough and greedy, making her writhe under them and forget that the floor below her is uncomfortable and that, not too long ago, she wanted to belong to someone else; to be someone else's. But two pairs of violet eyes trapped her and held her down. She didn't soar up high, didn't burn any more villages, and didn't die on the altar of corruption and greed. (Though she might still die before this night is over.) Bakura growls something intelligible and his kiss is a searing brush on her neck. He pushes Kisara's skirt up higher and she reaches for him instinctively, but Malik's body is in the way and so she has to hold on to him instead. Malik murmurs soft words of encouragement in her ear which she has to strain to understand, but it makes her relax slightly and let him guide her through.

If it felt odd being shared like this in the beginning, now it doesn't bother her as much. It's just the three of them and the darkness, and the inappropriate sense of finally belonging somewhere. Together, they make her soar up high and the creature hidden inside of her rests peacefully.


End file.
